Blue
by GoldenFairyHeart
Summary: It was a rainy day. One of the rainiest that he had ever seen in Magnolia, in fact. And as he fought through the downpour, something unforgettable happened. And now, he embarks on a search for answers, to escape the world... And for her. A dramatic adventure with romance and a touch of humor. HIATUS
1. Part One: Chapter One

**Ok everyone, so this is my new story _Blue_, and it's a JeRza AU. I'm gonna make this author's note really short, because if you've read my other story _Phoenix_ _Feather_, you know these can get long. T****he disclaimer's at the bottom. Please enjoy the story. ~Golden**

* * *

**Part One:**

**_Jellal_**

**Chapter One**

It was a rainy day. One of the rainiest that he had ever seen in Magnolia, in fact. And as he fought through the downpour, he thought about how he was supposed to get home.

His car had been towed, because he had parked in a spot with a parking meter and had run out of time.

So he set out to the bus stop, but soon found that the bus wouldn't be running in this severe of weather. He lived miles away—All the way in the next town over, Era. He would never be able to walk home in this weather.

Suddenly, the man stumbled and fell. He had tripped on the root of a tree that had been Protruding into the sidewalk. He sighed and began to stand up, when suddenly a hand was thrusted out to him. Hesitantly, he grabbed it and the unknown stranger helped pull him up.

When he was finally on his feet again, he pushed his wet blue hair out of his face. When he saw the person who had helped him, his eyes widened.

The stranger was a young woman, and a pretty one at that. She had long red hair and deep brown eyes—So deep that the man felt he could get lost in them. She noticed him staring, and her cheeks turned a light pink. The man quickly stopped staring a straightened his back.

"Uh... Thank you, Miss...?" The bluenette trailed off.

"Scarlet. Erza Scarlet." The redhead, Erza, smiled.

"Right. Thank you Miss Scarlet," He reprimanded.

The bluenette looked at her for a second, before murmuring, "You know, you're name really suits you. You have such pretty scarlet hair." Erza blushed a deep red, but muttered a 'thank you'.

"A-Anyway... You're welcome, Mr...?" Erza looked at him expectantly, waiting to learn his name.

"Jellal Fernandes," The man answered, his tea-green eyes showing a hint of a smile.

"Well Mr Fernandes, you seem a bit lost. Do you need help finding your way home?" Erza gave him a look that said 'I know you need help, so let me help you'

"Very lost, actually. The bus route was cancelled due to weather, and I'm afraid my car has been towed. I have no way home." Jellal sighed as he admitted his actual situation to the redhead.

Erza nodded. "I see. So you need a ride home? I could help you," She said. "If you're ok with that, of course," She added, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Ok, if it's no trouble, that would be great. Thank you Miss Scarlet." Jellal smiled slightly as the rain pounded down on the two of them.

"Um... Y-You can call me Erza..." Erza said, as her face turned a deep crimson.

"Then you can call me Jellal."

"O-Ok... Follow me..." Erza began to walk off in the opposite direction, and Jellal followed

Eventually, the two of them reached their destination: Erza's car. They hopped into the car and Erza drove him all the way to Era.

When they arrived, Jellal opened the door and got out of the car. Erza rolled down the window so that the two of them could talk.

"Thank you, Erza. I won't forget this favor you did for me," He promised.

"You're welcome..." Erza said.

"Uh... Bye," Jellal said awkwardly.

"Yeah... Goodbye." Erza rolled up her window and drove back down the gravel road.

Jellal watched her go, all the way until she was completely out of sight, then turned toward the door to his house. He walked up the steps, and reached for the door, but before he opened it, it was opened on the other side by a young girl with pink hair and green eyes. Behind her stood an older woman with dark eyes and hair.

"Jelly! You're back!" The pinkette leaped on Jellal, hugging him tight.

"Y-Yeah... Hey Meredy." Jellal smiled at the girl, Meredy. Meredy was the adoptive daughter of the dark haired woman, Ultear. She had been brought to the orphanage after her town burned down due to a forest fire. Ultear had adopted her a few years ago, a little while after she had started waiving with Jellal, who was her cousin.

"So Jellal, who was that girl?" Ultear smirked at the bluenette, as he began to grow nervous.

"Nobody." Jellal tried to step around Ultear, but Meredy immediately jumped in to block his path.

"Spill," She said, grinning widely.

Jellal shook his head, quickly.

"Do it," Ultear growled. Again, Jellal shook his head.

"JELLAL FERNANDES, TELL US WHO THAT WOMAN WAS RIGHT NOW!" Ultear shouted. Jellal's eyes widened in fear, and he quickly began to talk.

"Th-That was Erza S-Scarlet. She helped me in Magnolia." Jellal began to tell the story of how he and Erza had met.

"She sounds like a very good person. Do you plan on meeting her again? You do, _right_?" Ultear asked, making eye contact with Jellal to shothey at she meant business.

"I-I guess..." Jellal muttered.

Ultear stared at the bluenette. "What was that? I couldn't hear you, please speak up," She said, grinning evilly,

"I guess I can meet here again," Jellal said, louder and stronger than before.

"Ah. I see. I plan on meeting her, then." Ultear and Meredy stepped aside to let Jellal into the house.

"Yeah..." Jellal walked into the house, and quickly ran up the stairs to escape the two demon women he lived with. Honestly, when had Meredy taken on his evil cousin's personality? It was just to much to bear for him.

He reached the top of the stairs, and walked into his room. He lay down on his queen sized bed, and went to sleep, trying to forget the day's stress.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the very first installment of this story. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and most importantly, review! ~Golden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **


	2. Part One: Chapter Two

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the second installment of _Blue_. So here's how it's gonna go: at the start of the chapter, I'm going to tell you a bit about the chapter. And then you get to read the actual chapter ^~^ (or you could just skip the info bit)**

**So in this chapter, we get to learn a little bit more about Jellal and see into Ultear's past. But I'm warning you now, the chapter ends in a cliffhanger. Beware.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part One****:**

**_Jellal_**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Jellal rose in a very groggy state. He brushed his teeth and all that, then proceeded to go downstairs to the kitchen for a cup of coffee to help wake himself up.

After finishing his coffee, Jellal felt very much rejuvenated. Smiling to himself, he went online to check the latest news in the area.

"_There has been a kidnapping in the area_" Jellal reads. He perks up a bit at the news. Normally, his area was a very peaceful place, so a kidnapping was very peculiar.

"_The person kidnapped is known as Erza Scarlet, and authorities have already sent out multiple search parties._" Jellal's eyes widen as he finishes reading the news article. Kidnapped? How? The woman he had met the past night did not seem to be someone who gave in easily, so her kidnapper must have been a truly powerful person.

"MORNING, JELLY! WHATCHA READING?!" Without warning, Jellal's step-niece pounces on him in greeting.

"The news..." Jellal replies. Meredy's eyes brighten in interest.

"Ooh, really? What's happening?" The excited pinkette read the article on the screen.

"Hey, isn't that the person on who drove you home last night?" Meredy asked Jellal.

"Yeah..." Jellal murmurs.

"Wow... Are you worried?" Meredy's former pep faded away to concern for her step-uncle.

"Yes, very. Because she seemed like someone who could defend herself easily." Jellal scanned the article for the third time, hoping there was something he had missed. Just so he could know she was safe... But, of course, there was nothing.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ultear asked, popping up out of nowhere behind her cousin and step-daughter.

"Morning, Ul! Jelly and I just found out that Jelly's girlfriend was kidnapped!" Meredy said, grinning widely. Ultear and Jellal stared at her slack-jawed. How could she be so happy saying something so tragic? Did she not understand the situation? She should have, especially after all the trauma in her childhood.

"Meredy..." Jellal murmured. The pinkette looked at him, her head slightly tilted, showing her curiosity.

"Yeah? What is it, Jelly? I was trying to be happy so you wouldn't be sad!" Meredy explained. Jellal looked confused for a moment, but then smiled and wrapped his arms around his step-niece.

"Thank you..." Jellal whispered. Ultear watched the two, smiling softly. Sometimes she wished she could be as pure as her cousin and step-daughter. After all, it was her fault the three of them lived in the outskirts of Era.

When Ultear was fifteen, about nine years before, she had been a trouble maker. Petty thievery, slight property damage, and unknown to Meredy, Ultear had been the cause of the forest fire that had turned the energetic pinkette's town to ashes. And Ultear had manipulated her cousin into helping her a few times.

In reality, Ultear was an evil woman. At least until she found out what had happened to Meredy.

One day, four years ago, Ultear had gone to a local orphanage to try and make-up for the terrible things she had done. There she met Meredy, a nine year old girl who had been in the orphanage for five years. Ultear didn't understand why. After all, the girl had such a bright and friendly personality. Until she heard the story of the girl's past.

It was a heart-breaking story. Meredy told Ultear how, when she was only four years old, her town had burned down due to a forest fire. At that moment, Ultear's heart stopped. She had stared at the girl, feeling guilty and rotten to the core. Meredy had stared at her in confusion. A few moments after, Ultear had recollected herself and quickly grabbed the pinkette orphan's hand. She had quickly run up to the orphan's caretaker, announcing that she wished to adopt the five-year orphan. That moment had been the best moment in Meredy's nine years of life.

And little orphan Meredy had grown into an amazing girl, making Ultear very proud... And a little sad, knowing she could've been like that.

Feeling a nudge on her shoulder, Ultear snapped out of her thoughts. She looked down and saw Meredy looking at her in a concerned way. Across the room, Jellal had a matching expression. Ultear raised an eyebrow.

"Ul! You started being distant and it made me worried! Don't ever do that again!" Meredy cried, hugging her step-mother's arm tightly.

"There, there..." Ultear whispered, patting the upset girl's head comfortingly, but at the same time she felt like she didn't deserve Meredy's concern.

"So... How about we check the weather?" Jellal asked, breaking the silence.

Ultear nodded slowly and turned on the weather, which was being reported by a blue-eyed, blue-haired young woman.

"Juvia is reporting about a huge storm headed towards Juvia's town, Magnolia," The weather woman said, pointing to a large red area on the map behind her. It reminded Jellal of Erza's hair, and the fact that the redhead was still MIA.

"Another storm?" Meredy groaned. Inwardly, Jellal completely agreed, but outwardly, he just smiled at the pinkette.

"I guess we should just stay here today, then," Ultear suggested. Jellal and Meredy nodded. So for the rest of the day they talked, until a Jellal received a mysterious call on his cell phone...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	3. Part One: Chapter Three

**Hi everyone! This is the third chapter, and I just want to clarify that updates are every friday (Unless something happens that causes the update to be early or late)!**

**So in this chapter, we see a bit of impulsive actions from Jellal! And we get to meet Natsu and Lucy in quite a... _Fiery_ way.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Part One:**

**_Jellal_**

**Chapter Three**

"_Hello, old friend. We have the girl. If you want her, come and find her. We'll be waiting,_" The voice on the other end of the phone said. Jellal froze. He recognized the voice, it was an old friend who had chosen the wrong path. Glancing over at his cousin, Jellal quickly hung up.

"Who was that?" Ultear questioned. Shivering slightly, Jellal didn't answer. Ultear looked at him, her eyes widening. She knew of only one person who could quell this kind of fear in Jellal.

"Ul...?" Meredy whispered, her smile disappearing.

Suddenly, Jellal pushed back his chair and stood up. Noticing his actions, Ultear began to shake her head, whispering, "No... Jellal, you can't. Don't go after him." But she had spoken too late, because Jellal was already across the room and out the door, along with Ultear's car keys.

"Jellal!" Ultear screamed, chasing after the bluenette. Meredy followed, although she was very confused.

Breathlessly, Ultear shouted again, "JELLAL!" Jellal took one last glance back, then got into Ultear's car and drove away, leaving his cousin and step-niece dumbfounded in the rain.

"Ul... What's happening?" Meredy whispered. Ultear looked down at the confused pinkette and shrugged slightly, a sad and confused look on her face.

**xXx**

As he drove further and further away, Jellal began to calm down. He thought about what he had done.

He felt regret.

But at the same time he felt anger towards his only friends. Why hadn't they understood that the situation was serious? Why had they still made fun of him? As Jellal thought this, his hands tightened around the steering wheel.

Suddenly Jellal heard an ear piercing scream of the word "NATSU!". He slammed his foot down on the brake and jumped out of his cousin's car and saw... A fire? In front of him, a large oak tree was engulfed in flames, and next to it was an angered blonde girl yelling at a pinkette boy who looked like he was being scolded.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU SET A TREE ON FIRE?!" The angry blonde shouted, clearly not noticing the confused bluenette watching them.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT JUST LOOKED SO FLAME-WORTHY!" The pinkette shouted back. He, too, was completely oblivious to Jellal's appearance behind them.

"Uh..." Jellal interrupted. The two arguing teens quickly stopped and stared at the bluenette in surprise.

"I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't you focus on putting the fire out before yelling at each other?" Jellal suggested cautiously.

"Oh... Heh... Right..." The blonde looked down in embarrassment, but the pinkette didn't seem to understand.

"Why would we put the fire _out_?" He asked, his voice filled with surprise.

"So there won't be a forest fire?" Jellal replied, dumbfounded by the pinkette's stupidity.

"But fire is amazing!" The pinkette screamed. The blonde walked up to him with an annoyed expression and smacked him.

"Ow... Lucy!" The pinkette complained. The blonde glared at him.

"NATSU! PUT OUT THE FIRE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed. The pinkette quickly scrambled to get up and began to extinguish the fire. Jellal watched in amazement as the fire miraculously disappeared.

"Well, now that that's cleared up, I'm Lucy." Smiling, the blonde stuck out her hand to allow Jellal to shake it.

"Jellal..." Jellal murmured, and shook Lucy's hand.

"Suddenly, Natsu appeared next to Lucy and poked her arm.

Smiling slightly, Lucy said,"Oh, and this dunce is Natsu." Natsu grinned, which confused Jellal. After all, hadn't Lucy just called him a dunce? But then again, he might've not known the meaning of the word if it _was_ true.

"So, Jellal, what brings you to the forest?" Lucy asked.

Shaking his head to clear it, Jellal replied, "Uh... I heard you screaming..."

"Oh. Sorry about that." Lucy smiled.

"No, it's ok. It's just... Nevermind." Jellal turned away from Lucy, thinking about the situation with Erza.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, her doe brown eyes showing concern for the upset bluenette.

"It's nothing. I shouldn't bother you with my problems..." Jellal muttered. Surprised, Lucy looked to Natsu for help. The two began to whisper frantically, possibly arguing, and then Natsu turned to Jellal.

"Alright Tattoo-Face," Natsu said, looking at the strange markings around Jellal's right eye.

"Uh... Just Jellal would be fine," Jellal said, glaring at the idiotic pinkette.

"I'm not taking orders from you, Tattoo-Face. Now let me ask you a question: Where were you last night?" Natsu asked, trying to look intimidating.

Jellal raised an eyebrow at Lucy, silently asking her if her friend was being serious. Lucy nodded, and Jellal began to speak.

"Last night I was on my way home when I found this my car was towed -The car behind us is my cousin's- and the bus wasn't running. Then I met a nice woman who helped me out," Jellal explained. Natsu and Lucy were a bit taken aback by his willingness to tell them about his rough night.

"What was the woman's name?" Natsu asked.

"What kind of question is that?!" Jellal shouted. Lucy glared at him and Natsu took a lighter out of his pocket.

Panicking, Jellal quickly answered, "OK! It was Erza Scarlet!" Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" Lucy screamed.

"I BET HE KIDNAPPED HER!" Natsu shouted.

"NO! I DIDN'T!" Jellal screamed. Lucy looked at him skeptically as Natsu began to take the lighter out of his pocket again.

"But... I-I know who did kidnap her," Jellal whispered. Natsu and Lucy stared at him in disbelief.

"No you don't," Natsu said, narrowing his eyes.

Jellal backed away and said, "I do. I do know."

"Then tell us," Lucy proposed.

Jellal nodded. "Ok. I will. It's..."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok everyone, my school starts tomorrow, therefore I will NOT have as much spare time as I did this summer. I've been writing this story throughout the summer, so I don't know what's going to happen when school starts. That's why I am warning you now.**

**Updates ****_will_**** be less frequent.**

**And the reason there was no update recently is because I've been having a lot of friends offer during the last week of summer. Wednesday was my only free day, and I basically spent the entire day writing Phoenix Feather and this story.**

**So, hopefully, there will be a chapter next Friday, but please don't be too upset if there isn't.**


End file.
